Best Birthday Ever
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Detective Olivia Benson doesn't like to acknowledge her birthday. Can Elliot, Fin and Munch help her change her mind? EO. 2-parter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was bored and decided to write a 2 parter story. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

January 24th 2008 7:16am

16th Precinct

Manhattan Special Victims Unit squad room

Detective Elliot Stabler strolled in to the squad room fourteen minutes early and was pleasantly surprised not to find that his partner still hadn't arrived for work this morning so he put his coat on the coat rack near the lockers.

"So, Stabler, what you got planned for Benson's birthday?" Munch asked as he got his morning coffee.

"Yeah man, what you got planned for our girl?" Fin was sitting at his desk already and watching Elliot nervously look around to make sure that Olivia still hadn't turned up for work.

Elliot walked over to where Fin and now Munch were sitting.

"Well I thought we could surprise her tonight by turning up at her apartment. We could get drunk and play games like 'Spin the Bottle', 'Truth or Dare' and maybe even 'Twister.'" He laughed.

Fin and Munch were about to reply but they saw the beautiful, petite, brunette detective walk in.

Olivia walked in to the room, dressed in black slacks, a red and black silk stripped blouse with her favourite pair of black boots. She was hoping that her work colleagues had forgotten that it was her birthday because she never liked to acknowledge it but she had a horrible but familiar twinge run own her spine like she did every year. Her friends never in the all the years that she'd been in Special Victims ever forgotten about her birthday so she wandered what they had up their sleeves this year.

"Morning guys." She smiled her famous 'Benson' smile which Elliot loved.

Elliot walked over to his desk while she put her purse in to her locker. He watched her put her long black coat on the coat rack beside his coat and waited til she sat down in her comfortable black leather chair before greeting her.

"Morning Liv." He said with his famous 'shit-eating' grin.

Olivia raised an eye brow. _'What's he hiding?'_

"Good morning so far, eh?" She replied trying to keep her voice normal so he didn't suspect that she was pretty sure that he was planning something for her birthday.

Elliot was always the ring leader on the birthday surprises.

"Oh yeah if you call getting woken by your ex-wife calling you to have a bitch at ya." He glared at her harshly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, El." She looked in to his ocean blue eyes and could still see the pain that Kathy caused when she told him that Eli was not his son.

Elliot looked at his best friend. She was crestfallen. She already hated her birthday after what her mother did to her one year. It was her sweet sixteenth birthday. Now Elliot had just made the day worse for her.

_Flashback_

_Sixteen year old Olivia walked in to the quiet apartment which she shared with her drunken mother. It was her birthday so Serena was down at the local bar, just like every other year. Olivia hadn't received a birthday present or a christmas present from her mother since the innocent age of eight._

_Olivia was holding her boyfriend's hand, who happened to be twenty-one and in her mother's class at Columbia College._

"_Livvie, are you sure your mother won't come back?" Thomas asked._

_Olivia nodded as she gently nibbled on his neck, leaving love bites._

_She pulled him down on top of her, on her bed and they got underway of stripping each other's clothing off._

_The two young lovers were too busy making out to hear Serena stumble in to the apartment. She was drunk but not overly so she knew exactly what was happening._

_The bedroom door swung open followed by an angry half slurred shout from Serena Benson._

"_Olivia Marie Benson!"_

_Olivia and Thomas aburptly stopped and looked up at Serena. She was looking at her sixteen year old daughter in disgrace. It was only her sixteenth birthday and she was about to lose her virginity even after she was told by her mother that men were scum and she wasn't to lose her virginity till she was twenty-one and in college. What made it worse was she was with Thomas Jefferies. The class clown with rich parents._

_Serena threw Thomas his clothes. "Get dressed and get out of here. Stay away from my daughter. I'll be seeing you in class tomorrow."_

_Thomas got up and put his clothes on. "Yes, Ms. Benson." He replied and rushed out._

"_As for you, young lady, get dressed and meet me in the living room."_

_Olivia could see the anger in her mother's eyes and nodded._

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Olivia emerged five minutes later to see her mother with a half empty bottle of Whiskey, standing against the wall._

"_How many times do I have to tell you?!" Serena yelled._

"_It's my life, Mom." Olivia decided to stand her ground._

_Serena threw the bottle on the floor and picked up the shattered, pointy top before threatening Olivia with it. Olivia was scared and her self-defensive mechanism kicked in. She kicked her mother in the ribs but Serena didn't budge so Olivia kicked her mother again and Serena fell back with a loud thud._

"_Oh shit." Olivia panicked and ran out of the apartment._

_'What a shitty birthday.'_

_End Flashback._

Elliot was about to apologize but Cragen emerged from his office.

"Happy birthday, Liv." Cragen smiled and passed her a little purple wrapped up box.

Olivia accepted it with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks." She unwrapped it to find a little velvet jewellery box and opened up the box to find a silver ring with a flashy sapphire gem on the top.

It was gorgeous and Olivia loved it. She smiled a genuine smile.

"Thank you so much, Don." She got up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before putting the ring on her right index finger.

"You're very welcome, Liv." He replied before looking at all four detectives. "New case. Who is catching?"

Munch looked up from te computer. "We are." He replied indicating himself and Fin.

Cragen walked over to the two detectives and gave them in the information needed.

Elliot looked up at his partner. The smile that had been on her beautiful olive toned face just seconds before had vanished now. Her face was emotionless as she finished up a DD5.

"Liv..." Elliot spoke up hoping that he'd get an answer as he twirled his black inked pen around in his fingers.

"Yeah." Her soft voice travelled over but her deep mocha orbs never left the computer screen.

"Happy birthday." He said happily.

Olivia looked over at her handsome partner, he was wearing a shirt that he knew was Olivia's favourite on him. Her shoulders fell as she released the breath that she didn't even realize that she was holding.

"Ah...Thanks, El." She placed some stray hair that was annoying her back behind her ear before turning back to her computer.

"Got any birthday plans tonight?" He asked cautiously, hoping that she would say no.

She looked at him. "No, unless you count me sitting on the couch, watching some boring movie and drinking wine." She laughed a bit to try lighten the mood.

Elliot smiled. "Be dressed nicely by eight pm and I'll meet you at your apartment."

Olivia raised an eye brow and laughed. "Why? What have you got planned?"

Elliot gave her the famous 'Stabler' grin and winked. "You'll see."

_'I knew it. He does this every year.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!!! I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

January 24th 2008 7:43pm

Olivia Benson's apartment

Manhattan, New York

_'Oh shit.'_

Olivia was rummaging through her closet. She was trying to find something that would impress her best friend. She loved him but wasn't sure if he returned the feelings or not.

_'He doesn't love me...or does he? No. No. He wouldn't, would he?'_ She finally picked out something sexy. It was a just below the knee length black halter neck dress covered in silver sequins. She brushed her hair and tied it in to a bun with the tips sticking out before applying some light make-up.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Oh shit." She muttered to herself as she ran to answer the door. She needed to get her shoes on still.

Olivia opened the door, only expecting to see Elliot but was shocked to find Fin and Munch with him.

Her jaw dropped in surprise. The men had bottles of various types of alcohol and other various items including a birthday present from each of them.

"I -- I'll g-go g-get changed." She stuttered as she let the three men in.

"Hot damn." Fin whistled but received a punch in the arm from Elliot.

"Shut up." Elliot told him off before looking back to find Olivia gone.

"You scared her off, you idiot." Munch shook his head as the three of them entered the nice, tidy apartment.

As Fin and Munch sat down on the floor, Elliot walked up to Olivia's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"You alright in there, Liv?" He heard shuffling and muttering with in the bedroom.

"Be right out." Was the rushed response that he received. "Liv, you don't need to change. You looked so beautiful in that dress." He smiled even though Olivia couldn't see it through the door.

"I...I thought it was just gonna be the two of us."

Elliot could hear the disappointment in her voice. He sighed and quietly opened the door before walking in.

He was surprised to see that Olivia was still in the dress but she'd just grabbed out a pair of black yoga pants and a NYPD t-shirt, placing them on the bed.

Olivia heard the door open and footsteps appoarching. She looked up and was shocked to see her best friend, who was recently divorced in her bedroom with her; with the door closed. He was walking up to her with a flirtatious smile.

Olivia smiled back with an equally flirtatious smile and Elliot took it as permission to go ahead.

He wrapped his big strong arms around her petite waist and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before staring in to her pools of deep mocha. "I love you, Livvie."

Olivia kissed him back. "I love you too. Now let's go play silly games and get drunk." She smiled her famous 'Benson' smile.

Elliot took her soft olive toned hand in his large calloused one and led her toward the door. "When they're gone, you are so mine." He winked and opened the bedroom door.

"What were you two up to?" Munch looked over his glasses at the two love birds who had just emerged from the bedroom.

"Nothing. Let's start the fun." Olivia was blushing as she and Elliot sat down on the floor together.

Fin grabbed out a bottle of whiskey and four shot glasses. He put the bottle in the middle of the circle and gave each detective a shot glass.

"What's the game, Fin?" Elliot asked.

"We each have a turn and give four statements about ourselves. Three need to be true. One false. The person who guesses the false statement correctly gets a shot of whiskey. Birthday girl, you go first."

Olivia sighed and rubbed her neck as she began to think of four statements.

After a couple moments of silence she'd finally thought of four.

"Ok, here we go. I have a dolphin tattoo on my right hip. I slept with my math teacher in high school to get a good grade. My mother was engaged once but called it off. I played basketball in high school."

Elliot was to Olivia's left so e was to guess if he got it wrong then it went to Fin.

"This is easy." Elliot grinned. "The false one is sleeping with the math teacher...But why didn't you tell me about the tattoo?"

Olivia laughed. "Sorry El but you're wrong."

Elliot's jaw dropped in shock. "Huh? You slept with a teacher?"

Olivia blushed and nodded before turning to Fin. "What do you think?"

"The basketball one?" He guessed.

Olivia nodded. "That's right. I didn't play basketball...I swam for my high school."

Fin grabbed the whiskey bottle and filled his shot glass and took a shot.

"Liv?..."

Olivia shook her head. "You're ashamed of me...I knew it..."

Elliot wrapped his arms around his best friend and kissed her cheek. "No. I'm not, baby."

Olivia smiled and moved in between his legs and rested her head on his shoulder.

"My turn. I got busted by my dad for weed. I was temporarily kicked out of home when my parents found out Kathy was pregnant. I lied on my college transcript. I have a birth mark on my ass."

Fin cleared his throat. "I'm guessing the one where you got busted for weed."

Elliot shook his head. "John?"

"The birthmark?"

"Nope." He laughed and looked down at Olivia. "Livvie?"

"You didn't lie on your college transcript."

He kissed Olivia on the cheek. "You're right. I didn't."

Olivia smiled and moved to fill her shot glass. She took her shot and rested her head on Elliot's shoulder again.

"Ok, my turn." Fin grinned and rubbed his hands together. "I slept with Monique before she left. I...ah...I had a secret crush on Olivia when I first joined SVU..."

Olivia was blushing. She couldn't believe that Fin liked her that way.

"... I have a younger sister. I've never been in trouble with the law."

"Oh that's easy. The last one. I know you've been trouble with the law." Munch answered, looking over his glasses.

Fin laughed and nodded. "Yeah, man."

Munch took his shot. "Ok, it's finally my turn. I was married a fifth time. She cheated on me. She took all my damn money. The CIA poisoned my coffee. Liv?"

"Mmm. You made it easy, John. Definitely the coffee one."

Munch smiled and nodded so Olivia filled her shot glass and took her second shot.

Fin looked at Elliot. "You lose. You're the only one who hasn't had a shot."

Before Elliot could answer Olivia spoke up. "Well it's my birthday so it's my rules and I say that Elliot gets a shot." She picked up his shot glass and filled it up. "Here, El." She passed it to him with her sexy smile.

"Thanks, baby." He gulped the shot and looked at Fin. "What game is next?"

"Ah...Truth or dare."

"No way." Olivia laughed and hid her face.

"What's wrong with that?" Elliot asked, looking down at her.

"Last time I played that I was twelve and I got my first kiss. His name was Pierce and I had a crush on him. He was dared to kiss me."

Elliot smiled. "Maybe you can be dared to kiss me."

"Hopefully." She smiled back, looking up at him.

"Birthday girl. You first again.

Olivia laughed. "Ok."

"Truth or dare?" Fin asked.

"Truth."

"Ah...damn...Ah...How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Olivia was blushing again. Her cheeks were as red as strawberries.

"I'm so not answering that."

Elliot rubbed her arms lovingly. "Come on, baby." He coaxed.

Olivia sighed. "Fine. I was sixteen...nearly seventeen."

"Ok, Liv. You ask someone now."

"Can I dare El to kiss me?" She joked and took her third shot.

"Nope because you can do that alone in your bedroom." Fin laughed.

Olivia scratched her forehead and looked at Munch. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"John...do you actually believe all your conspiracies?" She laughed.

"Of course I do." He laughed and took his shot of whiskey.

"Elliot? Truth or dare?"

"Mmm. I'll be adventurous. Dare."

Munch thought for a moment. "Damn...I can't think of one...How about you mix some whiskey with some vodka in the one shot glass."

Elliot shrugged and Olivia moved so he could.

The other three detectives watched and laughed as he coughed afterwards.

"Yuck." He laughed and gently pulled Olivia back own on to him again.

"Fin?"

"Truth. I ain't doing no stupid dare."

"Mmm." Elliot tried to think of one but couldn't so Olivia reached up and whispered one in his ear. "Ok, Fin...What were you in trouble with the law for?"

"Five finger discount, man. I was fourteen."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

One am came; Fin and Munch decided it was time to leave but they passed out. The four detectives were so drunk but Munch and Fin were worse then Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia looked out the living room window. It was snowing pretty heavily outside.

"Looks like you're staying here, guys." She slurred a bit before grabbing Elliot's hand. "You sleep here. El and I are going in my bedroom."

Olivia dragged him in to her bedroom and locked the door behind them as Elliot planted soft butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Mmm, El." She moaned as she undone his jeans.

"You sure about this, Liv?" He asked to confirm as she took off his boxer briefs releasing his throbbing erection.

"Of course, El. Make love to me." She whispered seductively.

"You're wish is my command, babe." He purred back before getting rid of her dress.

He looked her up and down. She was wearing a black lacy bra and matching panties which were turning him on. He moaned in pleasure.

"You're so beautiful, baby...Wow, nice tattoo, Livvie." He ran his finger over the small dolphin tattoo before he began to play with her left breast through her bra.

Olivia threw back her head and moaned in pleasure as she arched her back, pushing her breast in to his hand more. "Take it off... I'm a little over dressed."

Elliot took off his shirt before freeing the beautiful detective from her bra and panties.

"Oh my...You're so fucking sexy." He playfully growled before they both hit the bed. "Condom?"

Olivia shook her head. "Pill." Was her simple answer before getting on top of her handsome partner.

She eased his throbbing member in to her wet and ready core, receiving a moan from the both of them.

"Ah! Yes! Yes!" Olivia was riding him with full excitement as she held on to the head of the bed to keep her balance.

The mattress was moving underneath them. The bed was squeaking and they were so loud that her neighbours below could probably hear them but they were too drunk and busy to care or notice.

Elliot was playing with her breasts until he felt her inner walls clench around him.

"Let go...baby... I'll be...on top." He panted.

"Ok." Olivia panted back and let go so Elliot gently flipped them over without losing contact.

"Cum for me, baby." He growled in her ear as he pounded in to her hard and fast.

Olivia had her legs wrapped around his waist and was clawing the shit out of his back.

"Not..yet...last...longer." She was close and Elliot knew that she was trying to hold on.

"Let go, Livvie." He reached down between them and teased her clit.

That was it for the beautiful detective. She orgasmed hard. She was seeing stars.

Elliot wasn't far behind. He released his seed with in her and slid out before lying beside her, spooning her.

"That was great." Olivia smiled and tried to get her breathing under control.

"It sure was. Happy birthday." He kissed her and they drifted off to sleep in the warmth of each other's arms.

"Best birthday ever." Olivia murmured before entering 'dream land'.


End file.
